Blood Fate
Windclan: Leader: Witheredstar An amber colored, scarred and Amber eyed Tom. Deputy: Driftbriar A silver and white pawed tom Medicine cat: Daywing An orange tortoiseshell and blue eyed Tom Apprentice: Hailpaw Warriors: Robindust Redish and scarred tabby She-cat Apprentice: Weaselpaw Shadowvine Black green eyed Tom Apprentice: Silverpaw WhiteStrike Snowy white She-cat Crowlight Black and white scarred She-cat Swiftswirl Silver and gray tabby Tom Mudsong Brown tabby tom (loves playing in the mud) Apprentice: Swallowpaw Apprentices: Hailpaw White and gray patched She-cat Silverpaw Light gray scarred Tom Weaselpaw Dark brown tabby Tom Swallowpaw Black calico She-cat Queens: Oakheart Light brown tabby She-cat Kits: Flightkit, Featherkit and Daykit Flightkit: Brown and silver tabby,She-cat Featherkit: Silver She-cat, Daykit: Brown calico Graysinger Dark grey scarred She-cat Kits: Smallkit, Briarkit, Grumpykit, Smallkit: gray tortoiseshell tom, Briarkit: brown She-cat with blue eyes, Grumpykit: gray tom with Amber eyes, Elders: Goldenthroat Golden calico She-cat Pinespots Redish brown patched silver Tom Molespirit Amber Brown blind tom Hope you readers enjoy! The swift thoughtful breeze swept through the grass straight into the nursery. Where me, my brother, my sister were playing. I am Flightkit, daughter of Oakflower and Driftbriar. My brother is Daykit and my sister is Featherkit. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH GRUMPYKIT!" Yelled the familiar voice of Graysinger, the gray queen who was soon thought to become an elder. "I WANT A MOUSE!" Shouted Grumpykit, Graysinger's most annoying kit of all. "Mom can we go play outside of the nursery? We are four moons old please?" Squeaked my silver sister Featherkit. "Alright just don't run to far from the entrance of the nursery." Oakflower replied. "Lets go hear another story from the elders!" Daykit yipped running out of the nursery. Featherkit and I stumbled after. The grass was still wet with dew. Featherkit slipped and fell on her face. Daykit laughed. "That's not funny Daykit," I squeaked at him. Featherkit got up and giggled. "You kits are strange," I retorted. "No! Your strange! Your the only one of us with a light brown and silver pelt!" Featherkit giggled. I just frowned. Daykit was rolling in the grass...... laughing...."This isn't fun let's get to the elders den," I said annoyed. We raced through the grass to the elders den. I won because I got there first. "Oh look what little bundles of joy came to visit!" Sweet Goldenthroat said. "Story! Story!" My siblings shouted. I giggled and joined in. "All right, let's see." Goldenthroat replied. We silenced. "Once upon Silverpelt, there was a young tom. He was an gray tom and his name was Grayclaw. An ancestor of Firestar of thunderclan himself. You see Grayclaw moved to Windclan, and he was accepted. But, we had made a great old mistake taking him in. Later, much later, he brought a war against us. From all the clans, including Thunderclan. Witheredstar, Crowlight , Robindust and Graysinger stopped the war and declared peace once again among the clans." Goldenthroat finished. "Wow!" We all said in unison. "I want to go back to the nursery," Featherkit said, I silently agreed. "Oh come on? Can't we play outside of it at least?" Daykit complained. "I am hungry for a mouse," Featherkit whined. I listened. "Maybe-" I was interrupted. "You two are no fun!" Daykit dashed toward the warriors den. I jumped in front of him. " Are you crazy?" I asked. "She didn't say we needed to come straight back." I roll led my eyes. "Fine," I replied. "Lets play attack the thunderclan warrior!" Daykit yipped. "Featherkit you are the thunderclan warrior!" He continued. This wasn't going to end well. "Why me?" Featherkit squeaked. "Because... you would be good at it?" Daykit replied. "Oh right. Like I would be good at climbing trees," Featherkit whined. We had walked out of the nursery. "I-I will just um watch." I said. Daykit jumped on to Featherkit and scratched her paw. "No claws!" I squeaked. "Ow! Stop!" Featherkit squealed. Typical. Daykit stopped and I froze in a great hunting position. Featherkit had scrapped her paw. "Lets take her to Hailpaw, she will know what to do," Daykit said. I nudged Daykit. "Don't you have something to her?" I replied. Daykit groaned and I smiled. In the most dull unmoving voice he muttered " I am sorry for unshreathing my claws scratching your law," I laughed at the voice he made. We walked so Featherkit could keep up. But she still had trouble. "We are never playing that again!" Featherkit squeaked in Daykit's ear. Daykit winced. "Ok! Fine.." Daykit groaned. We finished our considerable 'little' trek. "HEY HAILPAW COULD YOU HELP FEATHERKIT? SHE SCRAPED HER PAW!" Daykit yelled. The silver and gray patched white cat came out. " can you yell it louder I don't think shadowclan heard you. Let me get some goosegrass, no an oak leaf would be better," she entered and edited with an oak leaf. "What's that used for Hailpaw?" Featherkit said in her... innocent... voice. "To stop bleeding and infection," Hailpaw replied. "Oh, interesting," Featherkit smiled and put out her injured paw. Hailpaw chewed up the leaf and put it on Feathkit's paw. Daykit just watched and muttered "Someday I will be leader," That's what you call ambition.. I think... or an impossible dream... "Ow!" Featherkit squeaked. What is my dream? To be a warrior I guess. But I don't know. I will let the leader decide for me...... I guess. Hailpaw had finished. "Hey, kits there's going to be warrior ceremonies today. You should be allowed to watch," Hailpaw smiled. She seemed happy... at least..... something doesn't feel right tho.... I feel it... "FLIGHTKIT COME ON!" Daykit yelled. I turned and followed.. them.. Slowly..... "Come on!" Featherkit squealed. This all feels so familiar.... I picked up the pace and caught up "All cats old enough to catch their own prey please come to the little valley," Witheredstar said. We rushed to sit next to Oakflower and Driftbriar. I sat the closest to Driftbriar. "Today we gather to celebrate these apprentices becoming warriors! Robindust, is your apprentice ready to become a warrior?" Witheredstar started. "Yes," Robindust replied. "Weaselpaw will you uphold the warrior code and defend your clan with your life?" Withered asked. "Yes," Weaselpaw replied. What happens if he breaks that promise? Am I thinking to deeply about things? "Then by the powers of starclan, Your name is now Weaseltail!" Witheredstar smiled. "Weaseltail!" "Weaseltail!" "Weaseltail!" The clan shouted. "Shadowvine is your apprentice ready to become a warrior?" Witheredstar asked. "Yes! Yes, he is!" Shadowvine smiled. Silverpaw was her first apprentice. "Then by the powers of starclan, I present you with Silverocean!" Witheredstar finished. "Silverocean!" "Silverocean!" "Silverocean!" The clan repeated. Silverocean and Weaseltail smiled and nodded being as polite as possible. The meeting was over. "Time for bed kits," Oakflower smiled. She picked Featherkit by the scruff. Daykit and I followed her. It was dark out. We settled in our nests. And I fell into a deep sleep. I sniffed the air... Rabbit.... I was hunting between trees... odd... sniff... a ...cat...... a gray one in front of me.... I had stopped moving.. "Hello Flightkit." The cat with the blue oblivion in his eyes. "H-i?" I stuttered. "I am Jayfeather, I am from starclan." He said. I sat down. " o-k." I stuttered a reply. "I have a message for you. Beware the thorns and what the sunrise brings. For your destiny will filled danger. And that's practically all I can tell you. Bye and enjoy your life!" He laughed. Flightkit tilted her head in confusion. What did she do to deserve this? Nothing! Nothing at all. Was because she thought about things deeper than other cats? "Flightkit! Wake up!" She awoke to the sound of weeping. Weeping over what? She sniffed the air. Blood. She smelled it coming from Featherkit's nest. She ran over confused. Only to smell badger and Featherkit. Featherkit wasn't there. "She's dead," Oakflower sobbed. Was this what this 'Jayfeather was warning her about? Maybe.. maybe not.. likely.. but not likely.. Yes it must be.. Daykit.. this was his fault... or was it mine.. no it wasn't!... it was his!.. he made her smell weak and like blood. "Flight-" she turned and tackled Daykit before he could finish. Daykit saw something in her eyes. He must of and fear shown in his. Oakflower grabbed me.. before .. I could. Claw... him... "don't fight! It's not anyone's fault!" Oakflower said sternly. "I am disappointed in you both." Shame fell weakening my haunches. Daykit dipped his head. "I am getting Daywing. Be good for Graysinger, I mean it!" Oakflower snapped. I just layed down in my nest and closed my eyes. "Flightkit it's not my fault," Daykit's voice broke as if questioning himself. This only means a person less to steal from my victory moments... right? No.. must... not.... think...lik it...... darkness took over. Featherkit.... "it's not your fault.. not is it Daykit's." It was Featherkit's voice.. how? "Featherkit, is that you?" I asked. "Yes." The voice replied. "Wake up now." It said. And I woke up.